


Menagerie

by Art3misiA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA/pseuds/Art3misiA
Summary: The Ministry has no idea what has become of the missing witches and wizards... but Lucius and Bellatrix know exactly where they are.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18
Collections: Transfiguration: 2020 Round One





	Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DBQ2020Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2020Round1) collection. 



> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> The theme for this round of the competition was Transfiguration and my chosen pairing was Bellatrix/Lucius.
> 
> Comments/Reviews are encouraged by The Slytherin Cabal's Admin Team on all stories in Death By Quill, but comments left by readers are set to be moderated by story authors until the end of the competition in order to protect participants' anonymity. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta for their time and help.

**_Disappearances continue, Aurors stumped_ **

_In the last week, four more people have been reported missing, bringing the total number to fifty-six, with thirteen this month alone._

_Despite the extensive investigation into the movements and associates of the missing, the Ministry's Aurors have not been able to find so much as a trace of them._

_The missing witches and wizards have only one thing in common: they have openly spoken out against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his regime. It is feared that they have been taken, and killed, by his supporters. However, there is no evidence to support this theory._

_The names and pictures of all of the missing can be found on page three. If you have any information about any of them which may assist the Aurors in their investigation, please contact the Ministry._

Lucius chuckled to himself as he read the article in the paper. Fools. The missing would never be found. They had dared to defy the Dark Lord, to encourage people to rise up against him, and paid the price.

"What amuses you so, my love?" Narcissa asked him.

"More rubbish about the missing and how useless the Aurors are," he snorted. "The Ministry morons are half-right in their theories about what has happened to them, at least. I suppose that can be called an achievement."

Narcissa only nodded, turning back to her breakfast. She didn't approve of Lucius being a member of the Dark Lord's ranks—a Marked Death Eater—but, as a properly raised pureblood wife, she did not openly object and would support him regardless.

_He_ knew of their fate, but he would never tell. The missing were alive, despite the theory to the contrary. But in their case, imprisoned in cages like the filthy animals they were, they likely felt death would have been more favourable.

Turning to page three, Lucius carefully reviewed the list of names. He smirked, knowing there were two wizards missing from it. Clearly, their absence had not yet been discovered. In saying that, they had only been collected a few days prior. Finished with the paper, he folded it and set it aside to drink his tea. 

He expected a visit from Bellatrix sometime in the next few days, with another list. As her brother-in-law and one of the few truly intelligent people in the Dark Lord's inner circle, he was the only person she trusted to assist her with the task she had been assigned by their master. 

"Gather up all the dissidents, and silence them in whatever manner you see fit." Lord Voldemort had ordered her. "You are one of my finest soldiers, Bella, and I have faith that you will be capable of carrying out this task without being discovered." 

He instructed her to choose one comrade to assist if and where necessary, and she had selected Lucius immediately. "The rest of them are simpletons. They're sure to be caught and thrown in Azkaban, or compromise the mission. You are the only one I can rely on to bring them to me, Lucius."

So it was that his sister-in-law was the intelligence gatherer, identifying the Dark Lord’s loudest, most active opponents and building a dossier on them; and Lucius was her collector, stalking the targets and taking them when the time was right, based on the information she supplied him.

He had ticked off the last target on her previous list several days prior, casting an _Imperio_ on the man to compel him away from his usual route home. After almost six dozen successful snatches, he had become a master at the spell. It was one of the few in his arsenal where he truly excelled. Despite being a Malfoy, Lucius was not an exceptionally powerful wizard - certainly not as powerful as Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was truly a force to be reckoned with. She had excelled in all her lessons during her time at Hogwarts, but her best subjects had been potions, charms and transfiguration. In addition, she had been a master duellist, holding the captaincy of the Duelling Club from her fourth year through to graduation. Her raw power — and her fanatical devotion to the Dark Lord and his cause — were why she sat at his right hand.

“Master?”

Lucius was startled from his musings by the small, timid voice at his side. He tilted his head, looking down his nose at the creature cowering before him. “What is it, Dobby?” he asked impatiently.

“Master, Miss Bellatrix has arrived at the manor,” Dobby informed him, wringing his long, thin hands.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Show her in.” Lucius ordered. “Stupid elf.”

“Yes, Master. Dobby is sorry. Dobby will punish himself most harshly.” He scuttled away, slapping himself as he went. Each strike made his large ears flap around his head.

Moments later Bellatrix strode into the room, her low heels clicking rapidly on the marble floor. She reached the table and gracefully lowered herself into an empty seat without being invited to do so. “Cissy.” She greeted her sister. “Are you with child yet?”

“Not yet, Bella,” Narcissa replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Well, get cracking. It’s up to families like ours to bring forth the next generation and keep our lines strong. _Toujours Pur._ ” She turned to Lucius without preamble and withdrew several sheets of parchment from within her robes. “I have the next targets.”

“Already?” Lucius quirked an eyebrow as he reached out to take them. He sifted quickly through the list, scanning the names and details. There were three more. One name and face he didn't recognise. The other two, however— 

“The Prewett brothers, Bella?”

“They’re high ranking members of the Order. Powerful. They need to be added to the collection.”

“Blood traitors,” Lucius muttered contemptuously. “Very well. I’ll deliver them to you within the week.” He pocketed the dossiers. He would read them through more carefully later today, commit them to memory, then burn them.

“See that you do.” Bellatrix stood. “If you’ll excuse me, I must get back to my pets.” She cackled, tossing her head back in her amusement. It caused her black curls to fly about her head with wild abandon. She turned on her heel, prompting her flowing black robe to fan out around her, and marched from the room.

* * *

  
Lucius panted as he recovered from the exertion of the fight, his long blond hair sticking sweatily to his face. The attempt to take the Prewett brothers had almost been a disaster. He had underestimated just how difficult it would be to subdue them. Accustomed to the _Imperius_ being enough to move his targets to a location where he could take them unopposed, he had not expected them to fight it so hard. None of the others had even tried to resist his control, and yet, the Prewetts had been able to hold the spell at bay.

Lucius had wanted to capture them individually, but the thrice-cursed brothers were _never_ apart. He had had them under constant surveillance, sending one of his more competent elves to track them when he himself could not, with orders to fetch him the very _moment_ the pair parted. But they remained together at all times. After five frustrating days, and Bellatrix hounding him to hurry up and finish the job, he had come to the conclusion he would have to attack them both at once. He thanked Salazar he had managed to track them to a secluded location with no one else about.

The Prewetts were superior duellers, and his victory had come down to luck. A _Confringo_ had found its mark, blasting the brothers forcefully back into a building behind them. Gideon had been knocked unconscious, giving Lucius the opportunity to fire a _Stupefy_ at the disoriented Fabian before he could recover. Hastily, he bound both men, grabbed them by the collars, and Apparated them to Lestrange Manor.

When he arrived, he levitated the Prewetts alongside him as he made his way down to the cellar, where Bellatrix kept her menagerie. He could hear the cries of her many pets as he descended the steps, as well as her distinctive cackle.

“ _Crucio!_ ”

A very human scream followed the curse. Clearly, she had not yet grown tired of toying with McKinnon, the last wizard Lucius had captured. He was supposedly related to a woman in the Order. Although Bellatrix was currently focused on the man, she was not above torturing her pets when the mood struck her.

He reached the lower floor and entered the room, glancing around at the many cages that lined the walls, most containing various animals both big and small. In the centre of the large space, cowering on the floor, was McKinnon, with Bellatrix standing over him. He was groaning softly, barely conscious, and bleeding profusely.

“Are you trying to kill this one, Bella?’ Lucius drawled, amused.

The witch looked up at him, her heavy-lidded eyes half-closed. She noticed what was behind him and her eyes widened, a grin spreading across her face. She squealed in delight and hurried forward to examine her prize.

“It’s about time!” she declared as her gaze roved over the two unconscious wizards. Bellatrix tugged on Gideon’s bright red hair and slapped Fabian’s cheek before turning her eyes to Lucius.

“Morgana’s tit! You look like you’ve been shat on by a Hippogriff,” she snorted.

“Yes. Well—they were...difficult to contain,” Lucius grumbled, scowling. He cancelled the levitation charm, causing the Prewetts to fall roughly to the hard stone floor. Next, he cast cleaning and beautification charms on himself to clear away the sweat, grime and blood; and to restore his hair and features to their previously immaculate condition.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix had turned away, strolling back to McKinnon. _“Renerverate!”_ The wizard came back to full consciousness, sobbing softly at the pain. 

“Please, just let me go. I won’t speak against Voldemort again, I swear to Merlin! Marlene and I will leave the country,” he begged.

“How _dare_ you speak his name! You unworthy swine!” she shrieked in anger. Her bow lips curved up in a cruel smile. Bellatrix waved her wand, muttering an enchantment, and suddenly McKinnon was gone. In his place was a pig. The creature moved its head wildly from side to side as it turned about in a circle. Moments later, seeming to realise what had befallen it, the pig began to squeal loudly. It broke and ran, heading for the stairs.

"Catch him, Lucius!” Bellatrix cackled, jumping about in glee. Lucius pulled out his wand. It had almost reached the bottom step when he cast the spell. _“Immobilus.”_ The pig froze in place and tumbled sideways.

“Where will you put him, Bella?” Lucius asked.

“Next to Podmore, I think,” she replied. With a flick of her wand, she unlocked a cage near one corner, beside one containing a donkey, then levitated the transfigured McKinnon into it. The door shut behind him with a resounding clang. The howls and cries from the rest of her collection intensified, as if in protest.

“You did well, Lucius.” Bellatrix stated. “I’ll contact you when I have the next list prepared.” She turned back to the Prewett brothers, her attention focused on her newest victims.

Lucius nodded graciously in response and headed to the stairs without another word. He knew when he was dismissed. Frankly, he was glad to leave. His sister-in-law’s menagerie of transfigured witches and wizards—all of them adversaries of the Dark Lord—filled him with revulsion. The smell of them, the sounds they made...but worst of all, the silent accusation in their startlingly human eyes.

* * *

  
Several days later, Bellatrix took Lord Voldemort on a tour of her menagerie. The dark wizard moved slowly from cage to cage, his serpentlike eyes appraising each animal within. “What an interesting collection, Bella,” he observed. “But I’m not sure I understand why you have brought me to see these animals.”

“My Lord, I have followed your orders exactly. Those who have opposed you have been dealt with.” Bellatrix simpered, sweeping an arm around the room to indicate the many occupied enclosures.

The Dark Lord began to chuckle. “Bella, do you mean to say—are these filthy creatures our enemies? You’ve transfigured them?”

“Yes, my Lord!” the dark-haired witch exclaimed excitedly. “Among them, several Order members. Emmeline Vance, Dorcas Meadowes, Sturgis Podmore…” she pointed to several cages. The Dark Lord nodded in approval.

“And, my two newest pets,” Bellatrix continued, leading him to the largest cage in the cellar. It had pride of place in the middle of one row. Two tigers paced inside. They snarled at her approach and leapt at the bars. 

“A pair,” the Dark Lord hummed, stroking his chin. “Fierce tigers. I think I know who these two are.”

He turned to the cage with a sweeping bow. “Fabin and Gideon Prewett, I presume. I am so pleased to make your acquaintance.” The tigers roared even more viciously, and reached through the bars, swiping at him with their razor-sharp claws. He snickered and danced nimbly out of their reach.

“Are you pleased, my Lord?” Bellatrix asked eagerly.

“I am, Bella. Well done. Such a novel method of eliminating those who oppose me.”

“I’m simply treating them like the _animals_ they are.” She answered.

Bellatrix threw back her head and laughed, and the Dark Lord joined her in her mirth. But soon, the sound of their amusement was drowned out by the agonised screams, roars and howls of the victims of the wizarding war, imprisoned in more ways than one and forever condemned to live a cursed existence.

  
  
  
  



End file.
